This invention is concerned with a remote control transceiving system for a travelling toy vehicle in which a carrier of single transmitting channel is used to selectively achieve two different operations, such as (1) straight forward or reverse movement, (2) straight forward or turning forward movement, (3) straight reverse or turning reverse movement and (4) starting or stopping.
In the remote control toy vehicle heretofore used, the carrier of two channels have been employed to obtain two different operations of the toy vehicle. Otherwise, the applied frequency is modulated for receipt by the receiving unit to obtain two different operations of the toy vehicle. The circuit designed to increase the channel or modulate the frequency for amplification however needs a complicated structure making it more costly and more likely to malfunction due to its increased complexity.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a wireless control system particularly for a travelling toy which permits at least two functional operations of the toy to be obtained with the simple structure.
These objects as well as others will be observed from the following disclosure.